


Letters Of Anger

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Letters Of [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, challengefic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't stop reading it until the anger overwhelmed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> It just came out. Guess it's gonna make series now.

There was a sound of shattering. It echoed through the empty house.  
Somehow he didn't care that the crumpled paper caught few drops of his blood.  
He didn't care at all. 

It was just a paper but he couldn't stop the anger. He'd read it over and over like million times but it only made the anger tear him apart. 

And he brought his fist through the glass one more time. Numb to pain, deaf to sound of shattering glass, empty inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red forum Monthly Challenge January 2013.  
> Prompt: Letters


End file.
